


He's Famous Alright

by Changgome (chan_chan69)



Series: Dorks on Campus [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Diabetes, Discovery, Embarrassment, Eros - Freeform, Fluff, Google - Freeform, M/M, YouTube, dance, kiss, more WOW, so much wow, such wow, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_chan69/pseuds/Changgome
Summary: The class took a huge leap when they discovered that these two dorks were already married. Mayhem strikes upon discovering another thing regarding them and apparently Yuuri’s old skating videos spread around the campus like a wild fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not confident with this one but hey I made one :D Grades were out not too long ago so I hope none of my depression rubs on this fic... hopefully~
> 
> That and I haven't exactly re-read it a good number of times so there's errors :<

Yuuri can feel the painfully obvious stares of his beloved students. It was like he was being heavily monitored except he wasn’t. Weird because is being married that much of a big deal? He sighed and continued to write Japanese sentences for his students to translate. His eyes trailed to his golden ring. He fondly smiled at it and the thought of openly expressing it was more than enough to set his spirits high.

He set his whiteboard marker and glanced at his students, “So for today, I would like you guys to try and do reading and translating exercise. These are simple sentences so it shouldn’t be that hard to read.” He threw his amazing smile and took a seat.

He could tell that some of his students were struggling with understanding the characters so Yuuri stood again and walked around incase his students needed assistance. He saw Janine struggling with one of the kanji characters, “Need a hand?”

Janine gave a relieved smile, “I can’t actually read this part…” She pointed at the word that said ‘Hahaoya’

“Aahh. That means ‘Mother’ so if this is being……” So Yuuri started to explain the sentence bit by bit for Janine to understand. The girl looked enlightened after managing to correctly read and translate the sentence. She beamed when she got the nest sentence right without the help of Yuuri-sensei. She smiled, “ _Arigatou Gozaimasu!”_

It was like a surge of pride that welled inside Yuuri that caused him to smile as brightly as her, “ _Douitashimashite!”_

Yuuri wasn’t aware but his smile and his everything could possibly cure cancer and bring world peace. He walked around again in case more of his students needed the assistance.

And apparently, he was right in walking around because it looked like majority of his class needed the help.

Little did he know that his students just wanted the undivided attention.

When the class ended, Yuuri told his class that he’ll be taking one-on-one tutorials since it looked like it was more effective than his usual teaching routine. He gave his email to his students and told them to mail him if they want to take up on the offer.

Guess what. Nearly half of his students took up on that offer.

…

…

Viktor had to quit teaching Russian a few days ago because the demand in their skating rink suddenly increased. Someone had to manage it and Viktor was the best option because in all honesty, he wasn’t a good Russian mentor. That and their current manager of their rink was near to collapsing at the hectic schedule. He grabbed his water bottle by the barriers and down the rest of its contents in one go.

“Getting old are we?”

“Not a word Yura.”

Yuri scoffed and skated in lazy circles, “When’s Katsudon coming back? I need him to check my step sequence.”

Viktor raised a brow, “Am I not enough?”

“Your husband obviously has the upper hand in step sequence, old man.” He rolled his eyes when he saw Viktor pull a ‘hurt’ face. He skated to one side of the rink and attempted to do a quadruple salchow.

“Relax your shoulders Yura. You look tense.” Viktor pointed.

“Shut up! I was just warming up!”

Viktor was about to say a good comeback when his phone by the bench rang. He went out and put on his guards and instantly brightened upon seeing his most favorite’s name on it.

“Hey there gorgeous! I miss you already~” Viktor closed his eyes and smiled ever so fondly upon hearing his husband giggle.

 _“I miss you too Vitya. I actually need help on something…”_ Yuuri sounded unsure as though he was feeling like he was going to interrupt something.

Viktor straightened his back, “Yuuri.” He started, “You can ask for help anytime. I’m here.” He felt Yuuri relax as he heard a sigh of relief escape his lips. Viktor also felt himself relaxing as he slacked, “Go on.”

_“Do you think I can use the second floor in Mrs. Robin’s café on Saturday..?”_

“Oooh. I think I can manage to talk to her about that. What for?”

_“Extra classes for my students…”_

Viktor chuckled. This was another endearing part in Yuuri. He does whatever it takes to help other people, “You seem to love your students, Yuuri~” He cooed, “But I do hope you’re not pushing yourself.”

_“Ehh—I’m not! I’m not! Don’t worry about that!”_

“Okay. You take care. I’ll tell you everything when we get home. Love you~” Viktor said it followed by a kissing sound. In the distance, he saw Yuri make a disgusted face and made gagging sounds. On the phone, he heard Yuuri laugh and commented, _“You’re too much”_

…

…

_“I know you love it. I’m hanging up. Yurio’s getting grouchy—I AM NOT!”_

Yuuri sighed in relief when Viktor agreed to talk to Mrs. Robin. He was honestly not good with dealing with that person. She was _way_ outgoing for him and he couldn’t really bring himself to level up to her hyperness. Viktor on the other hand was good at being hyper and somewhat persuasive so it would be the best choice.

He went back to his class and gave his tentative dates, “So on Saturday, extra classes will be held in this venue…” He told them to go to a certain coffee shop. He got weird looks because of the fact that they’re going to a coffee shop instead of a study place of some sort. Yuuri could only smile, “Don’t worry. It’s according to plan.”

…

…

Janine, Jack, Nikki and Stephen were the first to arrive and the coffee shop was so classy! The place was full of classic designs and the ambience actually screams ‘I can study here!’ They were greeted by a fine looking lady. Her eyes were as shiny as emerald and her hair was tied to a messy bun. Regardless, she still looked stunning. They’re convinced that Yuuri-sensei is a magnet for fine-looking people.

“You must be Yuuri’s students!” She chirped. _And there goes here finesse aura._ She went out of the counter and ushered the students to the second floor. She beamed at them, “Yuuri will be around thirty minutes late because of a photo shoot. Tell it to your other friends when they arrive ‘K?”

They could only dumbly nod and add more questions in life. _Why is Yuuri-sensei doing a photo shoot?_

 After settling down to their respective seats, Mrs. Robin handed them the menu. She giggled upon seeing the students pale at the price, “You are students alright~” She clapped her hands to catch their attention, “Order anything you want! It’ll be under Yuuri’s tab!”

The four of them incredulously stared at this person. _AS IF WE CAN EVEN DO THAT!_

As if on cue a beautiful man—presumably younger than them by a few years came up. He had beautiful blond hair tied up to a messy braid, “Have you seen that Katsudon?” He looked rather grumpy upon seeing that there were guests. He scowled at them before turning back to Mrs.  Robin.

“Oooh I’m afraid not dear. But he’ll be up here in around thirty minutes!” She repeated then gestured to the menu, “Wanna grab something while waiting?”

This beautiful blonde just raised a brow.

“It’s on Yuuri’s tab!”

“Count me the fuck in!”

So this beautiful blonde grabbed the menu out of Jack’s hands and pointed at the expensive looking parfait. After that, chose to go to the table parallel to Yuuri’s students.

_First of all WHO IS THIS GRUMPY CHILD? Second HOW DARE HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YUURI-SENSEI’S MONEY! Third WHY IS HE DANGEROUSLY GORGEOUS?! And last, why the fuck is he glaring at us?!_

They tried to ignore. _Honest!_ But this grumpy child was 100% no chill. They watched him take a call and heard him more or less spew curses and swears. He has a vulgar mouth and worst part is that he has no shame in showing it even if Yuuri’s students were there.

Fun fact though, he looked like an angel when he received his parfait. He even looked mildly pleased when Mrs. Robin told him that her chef customed it to look like a cat.

Later, more of Yuuri’s students started appearing and this grumpy child showed no signs of leaving anytime soon. They decided to order something BUT not _anything_ expensive because they don’t want to be the reason for Yuuri-sensei’s loss of money.

 _“Hey. Where the fuck are you two?”_ This grumpy child started. He paced out of the place and continued his rant somewhere else.

“Who that?” Rosalyn asked.

Jack shrugged but never let his eyes leave the grumpy child, “We think he’s Yuuri-sensei friend of something…”

This grumpy child came back, sighing and grabbed his things. He managed to make eye contact with Jack since he has been rudely staring for a good while, “Hey.”

Jack squeaked.

“Tell your damn sensei—” Jack could’ve sworn there was an underlying sassy-sarcastic tone with matching eye roll in it, “—that they better stop being stupid because it will be the reason that they’re always late.”

After that this gorgeously grumpy child took his leave.

The murmurs arise.

“Dude HE IS CUTE!” One said.

“Does Yuuri-sensei know him???”

“What does he mean with the being stupid?”

“Who is he even?”

Not a few moments later, this grumpy child was back with an addition of Yuuri in a dashing suit. His hair was slicked back and best part he wasn’t wearing glasses. Yuuri-sensei had this weak blush as he ushered the grumpy child to the nearest seat. He smiled at his students, “I’m so sorry for the delay. Let me just finish this.”

Yuuri switched to Russian and removed the messy braid and giggled, “ _Did you do this all by yourself Yura?”_

So this Yura person flushed a bit, “ _I tried okay! I thought I can do it without your help but apparently YouTube is good at making them look easy to do.”_

Yuuri hummed in response as he finished braiding ‘Yura’s’ gorgeous blonde hair, _“It actually looks good despite being your first try.”_ He complimented.

“ _Thanks.”_

Weirdly enough this Yura person looked so tame while Yuuri was braiding him. After finishing the final touches, Yuuri tied it securely, _“All done! Otabek is also waiting outside so better go.”_

Yura stood up and shyly stared at the floor. _Wow is he even the same scowling person?_ He looked at Yuuri and kissed his cheek, _“I owe you one.”_

Yuuri giggled, “ _Anytime Yura!”_ He waved at Yura as he went out. Soon after they heard a heavy motorcycle engine roar. WOW again. Like. Holy shit Yuuri-sensei was kissed by this Russian gorgeous grumpy child and be not affected by it!

Yuuri sat at where Yura first seated and loosened his tie, “Ah. Shit I forgot my glasses.” He said in English.

Now this is a first! They heard Yuuri-sensei curse for the first time. Not that it was something worth noting but they’ve never really heard the soft-hearted Yuuri-sensei be vulgar. He gave a weak smile, “I am so sorry. I’ll be back in a few minutes—”

“Yuuri!” Viktor barged in. He swooped down to lightly peck his husband’s lips before placing the glasses on him. He threw another heart-shaped smile, “  
You forgot something.”

Yuuri giggled, “Thank you.” He tugged Viktor’s hands and tilted his head up to return the kiss.

DIABETES.

Yuuri blushed crimson red upon remembering that he’s infront of his students. He awkwardly chuckled and brushed it off like nothing had happened. Viktor excused himself to place an order for the two of them while Yuuri would do his job of tutoring.

It was honestly distracting. The way Yuuri-sensei looked _too_ hot and such. Plus the addition of having to wear those glasses while wearing that dashing suit adds too much plus points!

Viktor came up a few minutes later with a coffee and tea on the tray. He kissed him on the cheek again but this time Yuuri-sensei didn’t seem to mind the eyes as he continued to say the keywords in remembering kanji characters.

Mrs. Robin came up and asked if they can let in some customers up because the first floor was packed, “I already told them that there’s a class on-going. They said they won’t make noise.”

Yuuri agreed to it since there is no harm plus Mrs. Robin is still the owner so it’d be a bit too selfish of them to keep the second floor all to themselves.

Another group of teenagers came up and three of them suddenly gasped and feverishly tapped on their companions. Yuuri’s students were the first to see it unravel. _Was Yuuri-sensei too hot for them to react that way? Then again Yuuri-sensei’s husband is also here—_

“That’s him isn’t it?” One of the girls chimed then felt herself intensifiying ten-times when she found a certain Russian man next to Yuuri.

“Ohmygoooosshhh!!” Another squealed, effectively catching the two’s attention.

Yuuri smiled, “You want our autographs?”

_Wait. WHAT?_

The girls gushed and squealed. They instantly grabbed a pen and paper from their bags and handed them to Yuuri and Viktor. Monopads were out and they took multiple selfies, “Please tell Yuratchika our regards! Tell him he has angels everywhere!” One squealed.

“We’ll be watching the Worlds!”

“We’ll be sure to let Yura know.” Viktor answered, “Bye-bye!”

 It lasted for about ten to twenty minutes before they headed to their own table. They continued to thank them as they did. Yuuri and Viktor were more than happy to see them happy. That and they look like proud parents at the mention of this ‘Yura’ person.

Yuuri’s smile disappeared the moment he felt the questioning gazes of his students. He flushed red. Oh dear.

“Yuuri-sensei… What was that about..?” Nikki started.

“Uhh fans..?” He replied, quite unsure of the answer himself.

“For what..?”

“Figure skating..?” Another unsure answer. This is where Viktor entered the spotlight and slung an arm around his husband’s shoulder, “YUURI IS A RETIRED COMPETITIVE FIGURE SKATER!” He announced. Viktor started to blabber more things and majority going along the lines of “You guys should check Youtube! And google and stuff! He’s all over the internet!” He’s proud alright.

Yuuri could feel himself sinking to the floor as time goes by, “Please make it stop.” He whispered.

“My Yuuri has won two golds at the Worlds, two golds and a silver in Grand Prix Finals and a gold at Olympics!” Viktor had proudly announced.

One of Yuuri’s students found a wiki and just had to say, “Holy shit.” He squeaked, “Sensei I’m so sorry for the word but what the fuck! WHY DID YOU NEVER MENTION THIS?!”

Yuuri looked at anywhere except anyone’s eyes, “The topic never came up and…” His voice grew quieter as his face grew redder, “I might sound like I’m putting on airs so…” Yuuri found himself hiding behind Viktor’s back to fend off any more questions.

“That’s actually something you say to people…”

“SEE!! MY YUURI IS THE BEST!” Viktor proclaimed. He stood ever so proud and pointed at himself, “I should say so myself as his former coach—”

“Vitya please. We all know you have greater stats. Go search this man’s name.” Yuuri instructed.

So they found out that Viktor was actually a living legend. He has won fucking five times in a row— _which would probably mean he could’ve achieved more if he didn’t take his time off to coach his husband—_ and his face is everywhere. Viktor Nikiforov. Retired skater and currently coaches Yuri Plisetsky more commonly called as ‘Yura’ by his coaches and “Yuratchika’ by his fans called ‘Yuri’s angels’.

And here’s an awesome thing. Yura is apparently that grumpy child from a while ago and he’s also named ‘Yuri’ except the pronunciation is different. These three used to share the podium until the two older men retired from competitive skating.

_THEY WERE CALLED THE PODIUM FAMILY. Can you believe that?! You actually need to because it’s already written in history!_

They gawked at the additional information there is about this guy. They even recognized some brand names with Viktor modeling for it. WOW.

“Oh. And if anyone was curious, we were doing a photo shoot for a new cologne!” Viktor also announced. It was so hard to take in all these information because _WOW._

“Hey what’s this? Yuuri Katsuki’s GPF 2015 Short Program EROS?”

Yuuri squeaked.

Guitar strums and _HOLY SHIT IS THIS EVEN—_

They died. Everyone died. And at that very same day, the video went viral and the campus died.

And if anyone was curious, Yuuri also died.

Viktor chuckled and commented, “I wonder how they’ll react if I told them how we met—OOF!” Yuuri elbowed his dear husband.

“Don’t you even dare.”

The class managed to catch that but it seems like it was another story to be told another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop your comments and tell me what you think~
> 
> ALSO XD Feel free to give me suggestions~ I have until a few days before start of summer classes *crie*


End file.
